Gone But Never Forgotten
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Story 6. Disclaimer: I don’t own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB. When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

_THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST FIVE! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER, BROTHERLY LOVE & RECKLESS._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all. For some of you this story may sound vaguely familiar. This is because it was my first but I didn't like where it was going so I took it off and started my series. I was now able to make it so this story goes along with the story line of my story. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT :)

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

"Come on Ziva I know you want to see it." said Tony as he looked at a picture on McGee's phone.

"No! Gibbs always seems to show up just as we do something like this." said Ziva signalling that Gibbs was coming, Tony dropped McGee's phone and make his way to his desk.

"Something like what Officer David?" asked Gibbs as he walked in and towards his desk

"Oh Tony was just mentioning that he might get a tattoo on his butt" said Ziva smirking at Tony

"Really and is this picture on McGee's phone?" asked Gibbs as he changed his direction making his way towards Tony, Tony cringed waiting for a headslap.

"Someone is waiting for you in the conference room Tony." said Gibbs glaring hard

Tony turned towards the conference room stunned that he had not gotten headslapped till he felt a burning feeling on the back of his head, he looked back at Gibbs.

"It's no fun when you're expecting it Tony" said Gibbs smirking

"Sorry boss" said Tony as he left the room and headed towards the conference room, when he entered the room he saw a teenager sitting there he looked to be about seventeen. Tony knew him from somewhere but he couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Hi said Tony still trying to place where he had seen him before

"Hello I don't know if you remember me but my name is Willie Shield you protected my family a few years ago." Said Willie

Tony thought to himself yes that where I know him from "Yes I do remember you but what can I do for you?" asked Tony

"Well my sister has been gone for a few days and I know she has been kidnapped" said Willie with clear worry in his eyes.

"Have your parents filled a missing persons report with the local police?" asked Tony

"That's the thing they don't think she has been kidnapped she has a habit of just disappearing for days at a time she goes camping with his friends and she doesn't tell anyone" said Willie

"How do you know that's not what she's doing right now" asked Tony as he sat down across from him.

"She called me and said to tell our parents that she was fine and that she would be around in a few days" said Willie

Tony looks at him with a confused face. "Then I don't see what the problem is" he said

"She never calls us she just goes and comes and doesn't tell us where she going and NEVER calls something is wrong" said Willie

"Well if she has been kidnapped Willie there is not much I can do your family isn't navy anymore NCIS would not have jurisdiction" said Tony

"See that's the thing I think her boyfriend has something to do with her kidnapping and he's a marine which is why I came to you and also the police department said they are not going to waste their time on her since my parents have reported his missing a few times and she came back three days later just fine" said Willie

"Well you said she called you did she call from a cell phone?" asked Tony

"Yes from hers and I tried to call back and her phone is off which is also strange her phone is never off" said Willie

"Well the best I can do is track her cell phone and see where she is and see if I can find her boyfriend. What's her cell number and what's his name?" asked Tony

"Her cell is (975) 555-0131 and her boyfriend is Petty Officer Daniel Lewis" said Willie pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it over to Tony

"Do you have his number" asked Tony looking at the piece of paper

"No and I looked all over her room for it" he said

"Ok well the best I can do is see if her phone has a GPS if she's not somewhere abnormal then there is nothing I can do. Leave me your phone number and if anything seems wrong I will call you" said Tony, Tony got Willie's number and then had someone walk him out before heading to the squad room.

"McGee here track down this number" said Tony handing him the piece of paper

"Who was the Kid" asked McGee

"Just track the number McGeek" said Tony annoyed as he sat down at his own desk looked up Petty Officer Daniel Lewis and saw that he had a criminal record for a Narcotic bust when he was sixteen and also found his cell. He wrote down the number and went over to McGee and handed him the piece of paper.

"McGee check this number with the other and tell me if they are together" said Tony

McGee typed in the number and saw "Yes their together and both on" said McGee

"Good" said Tony that was the end of that.

Gibbs walked in "Gear up campers found a body, McGee call Ducky" he said as he walked over to his desk and opened his top drawer and grabbed his gun and holstered it before also grabbing his badge and heading towards the elevator followed by Tony, McGee and Ziva.

Once they were at the scene and got out of the car.

"Tony shoot and sketch, McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag" said Gibbs

Ducky had already arrived and was already working on the body. Gibbs went over to him and squatted down to the body. "Duck what do we have here?"

"Stab wound but not a-lot of blood that is not the cause of death" said Ducky as he examined the body

"Time of death" asked Gibbs

"Anywhere between 0100 and 0300 this morning" said Palmer

"If the stab wound is not the cause of death then what is" asked Gibbs

"My guess would be blunt force trauma to the back of the head we'll know more once we get her back" said Ducky

"Gibbs I found her wallet her name is Amy Smith she is nineteen and lives in Decoma Park" said Ziva

"Tony, McGee go notify the family, Ziva your with me finish taking the photos" said Gibbs

McGee and Tony went towards the car and Tony got into the driver's side and McGee on the other as they headed towards the victims home.

"Mrs Smith my name is Special Agent DiNozzo and this is Special Agent McGee from NCIS may we come in" asked Tony.

She nodded and let them in.

"What is this about" asked Mrs Smith

"You should sit and is your husband around?" said McGee "Yes, Mitchell can you come up here" Mrs Smith called to her husband who came up from the basement and sat down next to his wife.

Cornel Mitchell, Smith Special Agents McGee and DiNozzo" said McGee

"I'm afraid we have some bad news."Said McGee

"Your daughter was murdered last night" said DiNozzo.

Back at the station Tony and McGee Gibbs and Ziva led Corneal and Mrs Smith to autopsy to view the body.

"You sure you want to do this we can just show you a photo" said DiNozzo

"I'm sure" said Mrs Smith

"You ready" asked Ducky before he lifted the sheet.

They both nodded.

Ducky lifted the sheet and revealed her face

Mrs Smith turns into her husband and buried his face into his chest and started to cry.

"That's her" said Cornel Smith. As tears fell down his face.

Ducky recovered her face as DiNozzo and Ziva led them back upstairs to ask them some questions.

McGee went to see what Abby had found and Gibbs stayed to talk to Ducky.

"What is the cause of death Duck?" asked Gibbs once everyone was out of the room

"As I suspected blunt force trauma to the back of the head with a hard wooden object" said Ducky

"Anything else Ducky" asked Gibbs

"Yes see these marks on her wrists?" asked Ducky

"She was restrained?" asked Gibbs

"More like grabbed they are finger marks Jethro" said Ducky

"Ok thanks Duck" said Gibbs as he heads upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Ziva and Tony were asking the Smith's a few question

"Do you know why your daughter would be out there last night" asked Ziva

"Her and her friends go camping out there all the time" said Cornel Smith

"What are her friends' names?" asked Tony

"Well her best friend Jennifer Shields and usually Jen's boyfriend Daniel I don't know his last name" said Mrs Shield

"Did you say Jennifer Shields Mrs Smith" asked Tony stunned

"Yes" said Mrs Smith confused

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE __FIRST FIVE____! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER__, ____BROTHERLY LOVE__ & RECKLESS_

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

Previously

Do you know why your daughter would be out there last night" asked Ziva

"Her and her friends go camping out there all the time" said Cornel Smith

"What are her friends' names?" asked Tony

"Well her best friend Jennifer Shields and usually Jen's boyfriend Daniel I don't know his last name" said Mrs Shield

"Did you say Jennifer Shields Mrs Smith" asked Tony stunned

"Yes" said Mrs Smith confused

-----------------------

"Please excuse us." said Tony as he signalled to Ziva to follow him.

When they got into the hallway Tony started to go towards the squad room when Ziva stopped him

"Ok what is this about Tony?" asked Ziva

"We need to find Gibbs now." Said Tony

Tony and Ziva went to the squad room where Gibbs was.

"Gibbs I have a lead on someone who might have witnessed the murder and it's someone we know" said Tony

"Who?" asked Gibbs.

"Jennifer Shields she was best friends with the victim and she might have been with her camping this weekend" said Tony

At that very moment McGee come running into the room

"Gibbs you need to see this" said McGee as he went to his computer

Gibbs walked over "Ok McGee what is it" asked Gibbs

"This morning Tony asked me to run two cell phone numbers to see if they were together and they were and they both were on when Abby ran the DNA that Ducky gave her it came back to the same guy that the victim was with." said McGee

Gibbs looked at Tony and crossed his arms "Something you want to tell me Special Agent DiNozzo" asked Gibbs very angrily.

Tony gulps "The teenager from this morning was Willie Shields he thought that his sister might have been kidnapped by her boyfriend the two numbers I asked McGee to run are Jen's and her boyfriend's Petty Officer Daniel Lewis." Said Tony

"Did her parents file a missing persons report?" asked Gibbs as he walked towards Tony

"No. In the past she has a habit of just taking off for days her parents just thought that was it" said Tony

"What makes Willie think it was kidnapping?" asked Gibbs

"Jen called him and left a message saying she was fine but he said she sounded scared" said Tony

"McGee get the Shields in here, Ziva pull up the record of Petty Officer Daniel Lewis" said Gibbs as he walked closer to Tony "and Tony go finish talking to the Smith's." said Gibbs he was pissed

"Yes boss" said Tony he goes back to the room to finish questioning them

"Boss he has a record for a Narcotics bust when he was sixteen he's twenty-three he is being deployed in three weeks for the first time." Said Ziva

"Twenty-three and he has never been deployed Ziva?" asked Gibbs

"Yeah it's because it took him this long to pass the fire arms proficiency test" said Ziva

"McGee?" asked Gibbs

"There on their way boss." said McGee

"Ok McGee your with me let's go check in with Abby"

Down in the lab they Abby's music was blaring and like always Gibbs went to the stereo and turned it down

"Abby how don't you lose your hearing?" asked Gibbs

"Gibbs that's my favourite song "said Abby

McGee just smiled this was classic Abby

"What do you have for me Abs" asked Gibbs

"Well there is DNA from two guys the one is Petty Officer Daniel Lewis and the other is still running but he's not a Marine." Said Abby

"So two people raped her?" asked McGee

"Unless she slept with one of them willingly" said Abby

"Anything else Abby?" asked Gibbs

" Yeah I found something weird there were five condoms bagged and tagged and one of them matches the mystery guy and four match our mystery guy but only four of them match out victim there is another girl out there." said Abby

"Yeah we know Abs thanks" said Gibbs as he walked out

"McGee do you know who it is?" asked Abby

"Yeah someone from a old case." said McGee

"Who?" asked Abby.

"Jennifer Shields." said McGee as he walked out

Abby just stood there she remembered her because Kate had told her all about her and thinking about it made her remember Kate and she started to tear up she sure did miss Kate but she knew she had to get back to work.

Back upstairs Tony had finished talking to the Smiths and he was getting someone to escort them out.

Once they were gone. "Tony did they tell you anything about her having a boyfriend?" asked Gibbs

"No she doesn't have one as far as they know I asked them but she could have one and not have told them." Said Tony

"Ok Ziva and McGee go talk to the neighbours ask them if they saw anything at either the Smith's or the Shield's" said Gibbs as the Shields walked in.

"Mr and Mrs Shield, William" said Tony

"What is this about?" Mrs Shields asked

"Willie didn't tell you?" asked Gibbs

All four of them looked at Willie

"I assumed that I was wrong until my parents got the call" said Willie.

"Wrong about what William" asked Mr Shields

"Maybe you three should have a seat" said Gibbs leading them to the conference room.

Once they were seated "William came in this morning thinking that his sister might have been kidnapped and he also said that with her past that you assumed that she just took off which in understandable but we have reason to believe that she might be in trouble." said Gibbs

"What makes you think that?" asked Mrs Shields looking worried

"We found a body this morning that turned out to be her friend Amy and when we talked to her parents we were told that they were suppose to go camping this weekend with Jen's boyfriend." said Tony

Mrs Shields started to cry and Mrs Shields put his arm around her "so you're telling us that our daughter could be dead or in danger of being killed" said Mr Shields

"We don't know that for sure but we need as much as we can about her boyfriend and if you know where they normally go camping." said Gibbs

"Her boyfriend has a cabin near the tri-circle" said Willie

"Ok is that where they go all the time?" asked Tony

"I've been there with them before a couple times." said Willie

"Is there anything you can think of that might help us find her?" asked Tony

All three of them shock their heads.

"Ok we will check it out and we will let you know the minute we know anything." said Gibbs

Tony escorted them out, when he came back up. Gibbs was at his desk grabbing his own gear.

"McGee, Ziva, Tony grab your gear." said Gibbs

"We going to check out the cabin boss?" asked Tony

"I don't know Tony do you think we should wait?" asked Gibbs, Tony could tell that Gibbs was still really pissed at him.

"No boss" said Tony

They got to the cabin and they looked around and didn't notice any cars around they took their positions and they swarm in and cleared all the rooms the only think they find is the body of Petty Officer Daniel Lewis. They all look at each other.

"If he's dead where is Jen?" asked McGee

"Probably with the other guy." said Ziva

"Now all we have to do is find out who he is" said McGee.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE __FIRST FIVE____! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER__, ____BROTHERLY LOVE__ & RECKLESS_

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

"Tony call Ducky tell him to get down here, McGee start bagging and tagging and Ziva photos" said Gibbs

"Ducky is on his way boss" said Tony

"Ok start shooting and sketching Tony and no one touch the body till Ducky gets here" said Gibbs.

After Ducky got there

"Ok Duck what do we have here?" asks Gibbs

"Good god Jethro I just got here" said Ducky knelling down to the body

"Ok to touch Ducky?" asked Gibbs

"You see something?" asked Ducky nodding

"Yeah it looks like a piece of paper" said Gibbs while he pulled out a piece of paper out of a chest pocket. He opened it and attempted to read it when he couldn't he yelled for Tony

"DINOZZO."

Tony came over "Yes Boss." said Tony

"Read this" replied Gibbs.

Tony took the piece of paper and read "_I'm sorry but I had to kill him he was trying to rape me and I saw what he did to Amy after he raped he and I also saw him murder Kevin. I know murder is wrong but I had to please don't look for me because you won't find me. Once again I'm sorry. Tell my parents and Willie that I love them and leaving like this is going to be easiest on everyone. From Jennifer Shields" read Tony_

"Who's Kevin?" asked Tony

"I don't know DiNozzo." said Gibbs who looked at Tony. Giving him the looked to find out.

"I'll find out boss" said Tony

"Ducky what do we have" asked Gibbs

"Looks like stab wounds which in this case I think is the cause of death" said Ducky

"I think I found the murder weapon" said McGee holding up a bag with a bloody knife in it.

"Yeah get that and any other evidence to Abby" said Gibbs.

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Ducky finished getting evidence and packed up the van as Ducky and Jimmy were putting the body in the back of the van.

"Tony and McGee go talk to the Shields let them know what's going on find out if they know of any places she may hide." said Gibbs.

Tony and McGee headed to the car

"Probie you're driving" said Tony

McGee looked at him with a confused look. Tony never let anyone other than Gibbs drive when he was in the car

"You ok Tony" asked McGee

"Yeah I'm an idiot who cost three people their lives but I'm just fine McGee" said Tony

"Tony this is not your fault Amy was already dead when Willie came in and Daniel and Kevin whoever they are deserved to die they raped and murdered a young girl" said McGee.

"Yeah and if Jen dies whose fault will that be?" asked Tony

"Jen's not going to die she is going to be fine." said McGee

"How do you know that maybe there are other people out there who worked for the Petty Officer maybe Kevin's not really dead and she was forced to write that, maybe he will kill her." said Tony

"TONY! STOP thinking like that she is going to be fine." said McGee

Tony got into the car and shut the door not saying a word

Gibbs and Ziva headed back the NCIS building. "Ziva. Get a bolo out on Jennifer." He said as Ziva got out of the elevator and Gibbs headed downstairs to the lab to check in on Abby.

He walked straight to the blaring stereo and turned it off

"Hey Abs what do you got for me?" asked Gibbs

"Finger prints of everyone who has ever been there that's a lot Gibbs but I excluded Jennifer's, Willie's and the Petty Officers and I'm running the other against AFIS. The knife is the murder weapon but it has only Jennifer's and the Petty officers on it." said Abby "So she is the one who killed him. What about the letter Abby?" asked Gibbs

"That's the weird thing it has no prints on it, it's been wiped clean." said Abby

"You telling me that the letter might not have been written by Jennifer?" asked Gibbs "Well either that or she left no prints which is possible." said Abby

"You got anything else for me?" asked Gibbs

She was about to continue talking when the finger prints kicked out a match. Both Abby and Gibbs were stunned.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	4. Chapter 4

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE __FIRST FIVE____! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER__, ____BROTHERLY LOVE__ & RECKLESS_

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

Previously

"Hey Abs what do you got for me?" asked Gibbs

"Finger prints of everyone who has ever been there that's a lot Gibbs but I excluded Jennifer's, Willie's and the Petty Officers and I'm running the other against AFIS. The knife is the murder weapon but it has only Jennifer's and the Petty officers on it." said Abby "So she is the one who killed him. What about the letter Abby?" asked Gibbs

"That's the weird thing it has no prints on it, it's been wiped clean." said Abby

"You telling me that the letter might not have been written by Jennifer?" asked Gibbs "Well either that or she left no prints which is possible." said Abby

"You got anything else for me?" asked Gibbs

She was about to continue talking when the finger prints kicked out a match. Both Abby and Gibbs were stunned.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abby looked at Gibbs she was speechless NOTHING had ever made her speechless but this was different this was definitely unexpected.

"Gibbs?" was the only thing that could escape her mouth.

Gibbs was feeling so many different emotions happy upset pissed as hell and worried so many pictures were going through his mind that he almost didn't hear Abby

"Abby delete the match now and DO NOT tell anyone about this." said Gibbs he had a phone call to make.

Abby pushed two buttons and it was gone and she ran her finger across her lips implying that she would not say a word. Gibbs was furious he went to the elevator and decided to make his call in there he flipped the switch to stop the elevator between the lab and squad room. He dialled the number of the cantina in Mexico he asked for Franks who was already there.

"Only one person knows where to fi..."started Franks before Gibbs cut him off

"Now I realize that you were my boss but keeping the truth from me about this is completely crossing

the line" said Gibbs who was pissed more pissed then he had ever been

"Jethro what are you talking about?" asked Franks

"You have been lying to be since I started working for you" said Gibbs.

"Jethro was doing my job I was instructed by the director to do that I was following orders just like you would have done if you were me." said Franks he was stunned that he found out

"You could have told me the truth after you retired what stopped you then" asked Gibbs

"Jethro how did you even find out?" asked Franks

"Fingerprints are in the system. Where is she?" asked Gibbs

"Last place I heard was the foster home that she was placed in which has burnt down since then I have no idea where they moved her." said Franks

"Is Shannon alive too or is it just Kelly?" asked Gibbs

"No Jethro Shannon died Kelly was in a coma for three months." answered Franks

"What does she think happened to me?" asked Gibbs

"She thinks you died fighting Jethro." said Franks

Gibbs didn't want to talk about this anymore so he just shut his cell phone. Flipped the switch and went up to the squad room where Abby was and where the entire team including Director Sheppard had gathered around the plasma which was flashing with the fingerprint match that she had told Abby to delete.

He glared hard at Abby signing that he was not pleased with her

"Don't blame her Special Agent Gibbs I made her tell me I knew something was up when you had stopped the elevator and the entire team was in the squad room." said Director Sheppard.

Gibbs ignored her and looked at Abby giving her that we will talk later look then

"Abby get down to the lab and see if you can find out where Jen and Kel..." he could not say her name but Abby knew what he wanted done and she went

"McGee find check cell records for both of the girls and the Petty Officer's. Tony find out what foster home she was in. Pointing to the plasma and then when you find it you and Ziva go and talk to anyone there who might know where they could be."

He finished then he signalled for Director Sheppard to follow him as he walked towards the elevator.

She followed him when he got to the elevator and started it he stopped it and looked her in the eyes.

"Did you know too?" Gibbs asked

"Jethro I didn't even know you had a daughter till you were in a coma." said Jenny

Jethro growled "That doesn't answer my question Jen." said Gibbs

"I didn't know Jethro." said Jenny

Gibbs flipped the switch back on and turned away. Jenny re-flipped it.

"Jethro you are already too attached to this case I can't allow you to work it." said Jenny

"Jen I have worked cases that have brought back memories of my daughter before." said Gibbs

"Yeah and if it was not for DiNozzo you and Maddie would have drowned." said Jenny

"Jen. I won't go at this alone. Last time I was trying to work the case alone.

"Jethro. You might be a pain in the ass but you're a good agent and I don't need to lose another agent" she said

"Director you won't lose another agent. But I need to find Kelly, she's my daughter" he said

Jenny nodded. "Ok. But don't made a stupid mistake or I will pull you off the case" she said

Gibbs flipped the switch and went back to the squad room.

"Boss she was in the Virginia Home for teenage girls till she was eighteen me and Ziva are on our way." said Tony.

Gibbs nodded "McGee what have you found?" asked Gibbs

"Well Jennifer and Kelly have been in contact for a least the past three months I'm thinking they might be friends. Jennifer and Petty Officer Lewis have also talked a lot but they stopped about three weeks ago which doesn't make sense if they were dating maybe they broke up. There is also a number of a Kevin that has been called over a hundred times in the past two days from all three numbers the last one was from Kelly's cell and it was at the cabin." said McGee

"You're telling me that he could still be alive McGee?" asked Gibbs

"Yes and there is something else there's another number here that has been called quite a bit in the last few months I'm trying to find out who it is but for some reason it looks familiar." said McGee

"Familiar how McGee?" asked Gibbs

"That's just it I don't know." said McGee

"Find out McGee there are two missing girls who may be close to being killed you figure it out" Gibbs growled.

At that moment a young girl was being escorted into the squad room

"Gibbs this young girl is here to see you." said Stan

"Thanks Stan how can I help you?" asked Gibbs

"My name is Nicole Straighter I'm roommates with Maddie Tyler and I was told if anything was to ever happen to come to you that you could help well she hasn't been around for the last few days and she won't answer her cell phone which is very much unlike her.

At that very moment on the plasma a photo of Maddie popped up.

"Boss Maddie Tyler is the other number that has been called." said McGee

Gibbs was getting more and more angry this bastered was hitting to close to home and he was wondering who and why.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	5. Chapter 5

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE __FIRST FIVE____! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER__, ____BROTHERLY LOVE__ & RECKLESS_

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

Gibbs and Tony took the young girl to the conference room and had her sit down.

"When was the last time you saw Maddie?" asked Gibbs

"Four days ago. She left to go hang out with a guy and she never came back." Said Nicole

"Why did you wait four days to report it?" asked Tony

"It's not the first time she takes off with a guy and disappears for two three days but she always at least calls me and in four days I haven't seen or talked to her and this guy she went out with I have never met so I'm starting to get worried" she said

"Do you know his name?" asked Gibbs

"Daniel. I can't remember his last name." Said Nicole

"Daniel Lewis?" asked Tony

"Yes. That's right. How did you know?" asked Nicole

"We found him dead." Said Gibbs

"Do you know if Maddie was friends with someone names Jennifer?" asked Tony

Nicole shook her head. "No. I have no idea but I know most of her friends because they were over all the time."

Gibbs nodded "Ok, well why don't you leave us your number and if when we find her we will call you" he said

Nicole wrote down her number and Tony escorted her out of the building.

When Tony got back up everyone was on their computers when Gibbs got a call from Abby telling him that she had something. He got up and headed towards the elevator

"Tony you waiting for an invite?" he asked

Tony ran to the elevator getting in right before it closed. They got down to Abby's lab and she didn't say a word she just pointed to the screen there was two faces. One was of Maddie and the other was Ari.

Gibbs growled. "What is he on the screen Abby?"

"DNA match Gibbs." She said

"How was his DNA a match? He's dead" said Tony

"Then someone is playing tricks on us. Because his DNA was on one of the condoms" said Abby she was trying so hard not to cry. How could he be alive? Gibbs killed him. Didn't he?

"Abby is there anything else?" he asked

Abby shook her head. Gibbs took off upstairs when he got there he was not happy and both McGee and Ziva could tell.

"David with me NOW!" he ordered

Ziva's head shot up she got up and followed him. Gibbs led her to an interrogation room.

"Just a quick question and don't even think about lying" he said

Ziva nodded very confused.

"Ari. When you brought him to the morgue, he was dead?" he asked growling

Ziva was taken aback. "Yes. Very dead" she said

"Then explain to me how his DNA was on one of the condoms we found at the cabin" he said

Ziva shook his head. "Gibbs. I swear I have no idea" he said clearly worried

"David. If I find out you are lying to me you will be on a one way flight back to your father" he said

"Ok. But I swear I have no idea" she said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. Back to work" he said

She quickly made her way out of the room and back to the squad room. Tony was back there he looked up when she came in. He looked to make sure Gibbs wasn't following her before he got up and went over to her and pulled her gently with him away from McGee.

"Ziva. I'm taking it you know" he said

"I promise Tony if he is alive I didn't know" she said looking like she was going to start crying.

"Ziva, it's ok. I never thought you knew. I just wanted to make sure your ok." He said

"I'm ok. But I don't know if Gibbs believes me when I say I had no idea he is alive. If he even is which I don't think he is" said Ziva.

Tony rubbed her arms gently. "Well. You're not lying so you have nothing to worry about." He said smiling softly.

"DiNozzo, David. Get back to work" ordered Gibbs as he came into the room.

Tony dropped his arms and Ziva moved towards her desk quickly Tony followed sitting at his desk and typing into the computer.

"Gibbs. I found out where he was buried." Said McGee writing down the address.

"Tony, McGee your with me." He said getting up and grabbing his gun and badge and made his way to the elevator, followed by Tony and McGee.

Ziva sighed she knew she was being left behind because it was her half brother and because she had been the last one with Ari's body. She at the moment had no work to do she was about to go visit Abby when she got a call. She answered and it was the director who wanted to see her. Ziva said she was on her way up when she hung up the phone she quickly made her way up to the director's office when she got up there Cynthia told her to go right in.

"Hello Director" she said as she walked in

"Officer David. Have a seat" she said smiling warmly

Ziva sat down on the chair in front of Jenny's desk.

"So how are you?" asked Jenny

"I'm ok." She said

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. I do know about the DNA results but I also believe that you have no idea if he is really alive." She said. "This is about you." She added

"Me?" asked Ziva

"Yes. The fact that you're pregnant and still working in the field" she said

Ziva sighed and nodded.

"Ziva. I can't let you stay in the field if it will put you, your child or the rest of the team in danger" she said

Ziva nodded. "I knew this was going to have to happen at some point." She said

"Am I hearing that there will be no arguments about it?" she asked smirking she knew Ziva would be really hard headed.

Ziva shook her head. "I hate desk work but I know this is best for my baby and that's all I'm worried about" she said

Jenny nodded and handed over a few sheets of paper. "Please fill these out and sign them" she said

Ziva grabbed a pen and started filling them out once they were filled out and signed Jenny took them and signed them.

"Ok. Well starting now until you go on mat-leave you are on desk work and helping Abby in the lab when she needs the help." She said

Ziva nodded. "Ok."

"Anyways on to more exciting conversation, are you going to find out what you're having when you can?" asked Jenny her and Ziva knew each other well they had a past and Jenny was excited that Ziva was going to be a mother.

Ziva laughed. "I do not want to know, but Tony does" she said.

Jenny smirked. "You going to let him know?" asked Jenny

"I do not know. If he knows I am going to want to know." Said Ziva

Jenny laughed. "When can you find out?" asked Jenny

"I can find out in a few weeks at my next ultra sound" said Ziva

Ziva and Jenny kept talking and meanwhile Gibbs Tony and McGee were at the grave yard where Ari was buried. They had a court order to have the body dug up to find out of the body in there was Ari after all. Once the casket was unburied it was transferred to Ducky. When Gibbs Tony and McGee got down to autopsy's Ziva was waiting there with Ducky.

"Gibbs. Please. I need to see for myself if he is in there" she said

Gibbs glared. "Once you see if it is him you will leave this room and go back upstairs" he said and Ziva nodded in agreement. Once it was unscrewed Gibbs opened it up to reveal that not only was it not Ari but there was no body in it. It was filled with books. Ziva's jaw dropped, and four sets of eyes landed upon her. Ziva felt really dizzy she started stumbling abit Tony grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She didn't even know what to say.

"Ziva you alright" asked Ducky.

"Yes. I'll be fine" she said

"Tony take her upstairs" said Gibbs

Tony held her as they made their way out of autopsy's and towards the elevator.

"Ducky can you tell if there ever was a body in here?" asked Gibbs

"I don't know Jethro but I will find out" he said

"Thanks Duck" said Gibbs as him and McGee left the room.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	6. Chapter 6

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE SIXTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE __FIRST FIVE____! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER__, ____BROTHERLY LOVE__ & RECKLESS_

Gone but Not Forgotten

When the team is investigating a murder it leads them too familiar faces and past cases. It also hits really close to home for Gibbs.

Ziva was sitting at her desk she was feeling abit better when her phone rang.

"David" she said answering

"Hello Ziva" said the voice on the other end.

Ziva froze and looked up at Gibbs who wasn't paying attention.

"Can I help you?" asked Ziva

"You sound upset Ziva. Working at NCIS for too long?" asked Ari

"What do you want?" asked Ziva that got attention from Tony who looked up at Ziva

"Look. I know you tried to kill me but I don't care. I need your help." Said Ari

Ziva sighed. "How do you want me to do that?" asked Ziva

"Get me a plane ticket out of the country. Meet me at the airport by the back entrance." Said Ari

Ziva got up and walked away from the group.

"Tell me where the girls are Ari" she said

"Get me out of the country and I'll tell you" said Ari

"Forget it. This is not going to work. Tell me where they are and I'll help you" she said

I'll call you in two hours if you don't have a ticket for me by then I'll kill one of them. I think it will be Amber" he said before he hung up.

Ziva panicked she knew what she had to do she went back to the squad room where everyone looked up at her.

"It was Ari. Please trace the call. He said if he doesn't have a plane ticket in two hours out of the country he will kill one of the girls." She said. "And Gibbs I need to speak to you" she added.

"McGee trace the call. Tony help him" said Gibbs before he stood up and went over to Ziva. "What?" he asked

"Gibbs. He claims to have Amber. Call her school see if she is there" said Ziva

Gibbs growled. Ziva, work on getting him that plane ticket." He said

Ziva nodded and went over to her computer while Gibbs picked up the phone and called Amber's school. He found out that she had never show up to school. He called Kyle and told him what had happened Kyle swore that he dropped her off at school and that he had seen her go in the building. Gibbs said he didn't blame him in anyway. Kyle said that he would come in and help them in anyways possible. Gibbs agreed but told him there was probably not alot he could do. Once he hung up the phone he looked up at the team.

"McGee do you have a trace?"

"No. He blocked it. I'm trying to work around it. I'm trying to see if I can trace it using where the girl's phones are but I am thinking that the girl's phones are not with them" he said

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva?" he asked

"Yes. I have his plane ticket to be picked up in an hour." She said

"Ok. Tony go pick it up" said Gibbs

"No. Gibbs what if he's watching. I have to pick it up" said Ziva

"Ziva your on desk work" said Tony

"I know but I have to do this. I will be careful I promise" she said

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. But come back here right after"

Ziva nodded and left to go pick up the ticket. While she was gone Abby came upstairs to tell Gibbs something and she got out of Gibbs what was going on. She was really upset because he had not only shot at her but he had shot and killed her best friend. Tony could tell that she was upset.

"Don't worry Abby we will get this guy this time and if I have to I will shot him and make sure he is dead" said Tony

Abby smiled. "Thanks Tony" she said

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony. You will do no such thing. Because Ziva is pregnant and you are not going to end up in jail and leave her on her own" said Gibbs

"Well you can shoot him you have Amber to take care of now and Kyle too and now that you found out that..Kelly is still alive" as he said the last part Kyle walked into the room with an escort.

"What did you just say?" he asked Tony

Tony looked up at Gibbs not sure what to say he knew that Kyle had been friends with Kelly. Gibbs got up and told the escort that he could go.

"Kyle. Kelly is alive." Said Gibbs

Kyle's jaw dropped. "How long have you known?" he asked

"Kyle. It doesn't matter what matters is getting her your sister and the other girls out of this alive." Said Gibbs

Kyle was not happy that Gibbs hadn't told him and it was clearly visible. Gibbs gave him a we will talk about it later look before Kyle's face expression changed.

"What can I do to help?" asked Kyle

Ziva came back in and held up the ticket.

"Kyle. Why don't you find out what everyone wants to drink and go across the street and get it." Said Gibbs

Kyle nodded and found out before he left with an escort.

"Gibbs I'm sorry I didn't realize that he was here where I said that" said Tony

"Tony. Don't apologize I know it's not your fault" said Gibbs

"Ok. Ziva give McGee your phone so when he calls back there will be a tracer on it." Said Gibbs

Ziva got up and gave it to McGee. Who took the back off and the battery out before adding a tracker to it and putting it back together and handing it back to Ziva. Ziva went back to her desk and waited for the phone to ring. Kyle came back and handed everyone their drinks and they all thanked him. Just then Ziva's phone rang and she looked at the number.

"Blocked number its him." She said

"Kyle keep quite" warning Gibbs as they all picked up their phones to listen.

"David" said Ziva

"You got my ticket?" he asked

"Yes. But you're not getting it till you let the girls go." She said

"Ziva. Ziva. Ziva. You have changed, not loyal to your family anymore?" he asked

"Yes actually I am. I am loyal to the family I have now." She said

McGee nodded that they had a trace. Gibbs signalled for Ziva to keep him on the phone and for Tony to follow him.

"Ziva. I'm hurt." He said

"Well I'm hurt that you would try and hurt the people I care about" said Ziva. "Let them go and I'll give you your ticket." She added

"Ziva. You know me better than that. Airport thirty minutes with the tickets and to make it so you show up. I will bring one of the girls and we will swap I'll give you the girl who can tell you where the others are and you will give me the ticket" he said before he hung up.

Ziva turned to McGee.

"If I let you go Gibbs will kill me" said McGee

"Well if I do not go we will not get whoever it is back." Said Ziva

"Fine. But Ziva you will not do anything that will put you in harm way" said McGee

Ziva agreed and got up. "Kyle stay put" said Ziva before her and McGee took off to the airport.

Once they got to the airport McGee went to security office and told them what was going on and they agreed to help. Ziva went to where Ari wanted to meet her she waited and took a deep breath.

"Do not worry baby. I will not let you get hurt" she said as she ran her hand over her stomach.

Ari showed up at that moment.

"Ziva were you just talking to your stomach?" asked Ari with a confused look

"Why do you care?" she asked looking to the young girl who was cuffed to him, she didn't recognize her so she figured it must have been Kelly.

"Ziva are you pregnant?" he asked

"Ari you want your ticket let her go" said Ziva ignoring his question.

"Let me see the ticket first" he said.

Ziva lifted up the ticket and showed him. He nodded "Ok hand it to me and I will un-cuff her" he said

"No. Un-cuff her first" she said

"Ziva. I can't go anywhere with her cuffed to me" he said

Ziva glared and handed it over then he un-cuffed her. Ziva grabbed her and pulled Kelly behind her Ari took off before she could grab him. She didn't run after him she knew McGee would take care of it. She turned to Kelly.

"Are you Kelly?" she asked

"Yes. Is it true that my father is alive?" she asked

Ziva nodded. "Yes. And I am going to take you to him so come with me" she said

Tears fell from Kelly's eyes. "How come he didn't want me?" she asked

"Kelly. He didn't know you were alive. But I'll let him tell you all about that. Just please come with me" she said.

Kelly nodded and followed her out of the airport and to the car. Ziva got her in and drove to back of the airport.

"Kelly lie down and stay down until I get back." She ordered before she got out of the car and ran inside pulling her gun out and looking for Ari. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and there was Tony who looked clearly not pleased. She would have rather it be Ari then Tony with that look.

"Ziva. Go back to the car and wait with Kelly. We have Ari" said Tony

Ziva went back to the car and sat in the back with Kelly. Soon after Tony Gibbs and McGee came out. Kelly jumped out of the car when she saw her father and ran to him and hugged him. McGee got into the car and was soon joined by Kelly and Gibbs and they headed back to the squad room where Ziva saw Amber, Maddie, Jennifer and Kyle. They all were talking as Jennifer's parents and Maddie's roommate showed up and there was a hug fest going on. Tony came in soon after and walked over to his desk and didn't even look at Ziva. Ziva knew he was mad and she understood why. She waited until everyone had gone home except Tony McGee and herself they were all writing reports. Ziva finished her report before she got up and went and apologized to McGee for doing what he they agreed she wouldn't and he forgave her but Tony might not forgive either of them. Ziva went over to him and asked him if he wanted to talk. He got up and the two of them went to the conference room.

"What would you like Ziva?" he asked clearly he was still angry with her

"First I want to say this is not McGee's fault so please don't be mad at him. And second I am really sorry Tony. I know I shouldn't have gone back in." She said before she looked down.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead which caused her to look up.

"Ziva to start with I have forgiven McGee. I just haven't said it yet and two no, you should not have and I am really disappointed in you." he said

Ziva started to cry softly and looked back down. "I'm really sorry Tony" she said

Tony continued "Forget your own safety for a minute but in case you have forgotten there is a baby inside you. A baby that I want to see in a few months"

Ziva continued to cry she was next to a wall so she leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She was getting really emotional this case and the fact that she had screwed up and disappointed Tony was too much for her to handle and to top it off she was also really emotional due to the fact that she is pregnant. Tony quickly sat down beside her and put his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Once she stopped crying she looked up at him.

"Ziva. I'm going to make something very clear right now. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else and I don't ever want to see you hurt. Or our baby" he said putting his hand on her stomach. "If you put yourself in danger like that again while you are pregnant I will drag you to the hospital and admit you till you have your baby" he continued. "And that is not a joke" he added.

Ziva looked down and nodded. "Ok"

"Are you done your report?" he asked

She nodded.

"Ok. Good because so am I and I think I should take you home" he said smiling softly

She was about to argue and say she could go home herself but she stopped not wanting to upset him even more. So she just nodded as Tony got up and helped her to her feet before pulling her into a big hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and stopped herself from crying anymore. He led her back to the squad room where they both grabbed their stuff and Tony told McGee that he was sorry for blaming him before he led her to his car and opened up the passenger side for her before he went around to the driver's side and got in and started the car. He leaned over and kissed Ziva.

"I'm sorry if I seemed so harsh inside but that's only because I love you" he said

Ziva nodded and smiled a bit "I know. And I needed to hear it, I acted really stupid and irresponsible today and I needed someone to get angry at me" she said "I love you too" she added

He kissed her again and smiled before he backed out and drove towards Ziva's place.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY SIXTH STORY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS MY STORIES.I AM MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITTING FOR AWHILE I HAVE TWO JOB INTERVIEWS THIS WEEK AND I REALLY NEED A JOB SO IF I GET EITHER I AM GOING TO BE WORKING AS MANY HOURS AS I CAN GET BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT I NEED AS MUCH WORK AS I CAN GET. BUT MY NEXT STORY MIGHT POSSIBLY BE ZIVA HAVING HER BABY. _______


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOUR NOTE!

HELLO EVERYONE. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY SEASON. I KNOW I DID. SO ON TO THE REASON FOR THIS NOTE. I HAVE DECIDED TO END THE SERIES HERE. I FIGURE IT'S A GREAT WAY TO END WITH KELLY BEING ALIVE AND GIBBS OF COURSE TAKING HER BACK HOME WHERE SHE BELONGS. I KNOW I SAID I WOULD CONTINUE IT BUT THERE IS SO MUCH GOING ON IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I COULD COME UP WITH TO WRITE.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ MY SERIES AND REVIEWED IT

RaigeRoller

Nannii

TeamJacob88

Ishty

Gibbs Fan

AddyD90

Bonesaholic77

Sona

Beatle11

mandshah

Gibbs4Eva

firefly4543

huba

and SherryGabs

A SPECIAL THANKS TO Hope06 a loyal reader who read and commented on pretty much every chapter of every story. THANKS :)

ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEPT WRITING WHEN I DID.


End file.
